


Siren's Call

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: London, M/M, Modern AU, Music AU, Singer Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: After work one friday night James is dragged to a small club by Miranda to see an Australian Indie band.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post, this is the result. Post link at the end.

This was the last place James wanted to be. Yes, there were probably places that were worse than a dimly lit club secreted away in the twists and turns of London’s streets, but right now all James wanted to do was go home, have a stiff drink, turn his phone off and sleep all weekend.

It was Friday evening and somehow James had found himself very nearly kidnapped from work by Miranda, instead of getting on his normal train home. She had given him the puppy eyed face he’d never been able to resist and he had sighed, agreeing to accompany her to a small club called Treasure Island where they were holding a classic literature reading followed by a live music. She had gone on about some small group from Australia while James listened with half an ear, smiling at just the right moments. After a while she stopped talking and James concentrated on his feet, trying not to trip over the paving stones with exhaustion.

“James, are you alright?” Miranda asked after a while. They were still a block or two from the club but she was concerned that James was already asleep on his feet.

“It’s been a very long week, Miranda,” James smiles at her. “I’m just tired.”

“We don’t have to go?”

“No, it’s alright,” James said softly. He knew she was lonely and didn’t get out much more than when they saw each other for lunch every Tuesday.

“I think you’ll like the band,” she said with a somewhat cheeky smile and James just sighed, forcing himself to smile.

The club was small, a bar and a handful of tables, with a space maybe six feet by six feet where a set of drums and a microphone were set up toward the back of the room. James got them drinks while Miranda commandeered one of the tables to the side, knowing James’ preference for sitting with his back to a wall.

James tuned out most of the classics reading, it being one of his least favorite books and by the time the musicians were setting up he was sipping his third whiskey. If he hadn’t been so tired he might have noticed the glint in Miranda’s eye.

James still wasn’t really paying attention when the group of four musicians came out, though he glanced at them briefly. The drummer was tall, with hair that hung past his wide shoulders and a scowl on his face. The guitarist was somewhat shorter with sideburns that made James want to snort at how silly they looked and the bassist was a woman with dark red hair, her face hidden entirely by a wide brimmed leather hat.

It was the singer that James finally noticed. He saw the hair first, a mess of dark curls pushed to one side and falling almost to his shoulder. The eyes were next, a brilliant sparkling blue that stood out in the dim light and burned so brightly that if James had been standing, he would have taken a step back. Beside him, Miranda smirked.

James didn't notice that he suddenly sat straighter in his chair, or that he gripped his glass a little tighter. It was like someone flipped a switch and all he could do was watch. They set up quickly and the lights dropped, leaving a single weak spotlight shining on the four people.

James had never been the biggest music fan, he preferred books and quiet, so he had never before understood how some people could be undone by a voice. He hadn't understood before this man started to sing.

Suddenly he felt like Odysseus, enchanted by a siren. He had never heard a more beautiful sound in all his life. He was entranced. It was like the world vanished around him as he watched the man singing, his blue eyes closed as he sang with a passion that's James had rarely seen in the real world. Sure they portrayed it well enough on television, but it seemed like life wasn't really like that. Until now.

It was the second or third song, James wasn't really keeping track, when the singer opened his eyes and looked right at James. James sucked in a breath, unable to pull his gaze away, not really sure he wanted to. Electricity shot between them and James felt his stomach flip in a way it hasn't in years. The singer smirked and looked away, his eyes not returning to James for the rest of the set.

"James, are you alright?" Miranda asked when the musicians had left and the lights were a little brighter, and he shook himself, glancing at her and suddenly feeling his face heat. He narrowed his eyes at her, pieces clicking into place.

"Miranda, did you drag me here tonight because of him?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe," she smiled. "I have to visit the ladies. I'll meet you outside?" James nodded stupidly, blinking at her as she retreated. Shaking his head, he finished his drink and left the small club, dodging a few patrons. He leaned against the wall with a sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," a distinctively accented voice said to his left and James was ashamed to say he jumped. His eyes flew open and he glanced over to see, yes that was him. The singer was leaning against the building lightly, arms crossed and lips curved onto a smirk.

"I'm John," he said when James didn't answer.

"James," he managed, unsettled and thrilled by the man's smirk.

"Was that your wife you came with?" John asked, tilting his head. The look he wore on his face told James that even if he answered 'yes' it wouldn't stop John from making a pass at him.

"No," James said, allowing his own lips to curve into a smirk.

"Well. You seemed to like the music, at least," John grinned and suddenly James was feeling dangerous and he pushed away from the wall, walking a few paces to stand in front of John, only a few inches away.

"It wasn't exactly the music that had me...enthralled," James smirked.

"Indeed?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. He stood, nose brushing within an inch of James' as he turned and slipped into the alley next to the club. James glanced at the door, nearly wanting to scowl when he saw Miranda watching, wink at him, and hail a cab. Instead he turned and followed John into the shadows.

A hand gripped his arm as soon as he was out of sight of the street and he was pulled against John's body, the brightness of the other man's grin shining in the dark.

"Hello," John said quietly and James chucked, hands settling on the other man's hips as they crashed together, tongues tangling as their lips slid together. James groaned, pressing his body close, crowding the other man against the wall as his hands came up to tangle in those coal black curls. James pulled back enough so that they were sharing the same air but not quite touching before John closed the distance again and kissed him with a hunger that sent all the blood in James’ head rushing south. He kissed back, somewhat desperately, before he broke away to trail his mouth down the other man’s neck.

“I’m staying at a hotel, about a block away,” John gasped as he tilted his head back, giving James better access to his neck. “If you’re interested.”

James pulled back, staring at the other man for a long moment, taking in the flush traveling down from his face to his chest and vanishing under the edge of his tank top. His eyes traveled all the way down John’s body, pausing on the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“I’m very interested,” James grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for ages, finally got to the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so. Have a second chapter.

They stumbled into John's room, unable to keep their hands off each other any longer than it had taken to enter the hotel and ride the elevator without being done for public indecency.

“I don't normally do this,” John gasped, pressing James back against the wall just inside the door, teeth latched to his neck and sucking a large purple bruise. James just groaned, his fingers buried in the mane of curls and holding on tightly.

“What, sleeping with men in general, or with men that have been at one of your shows?” James asked, digging his teeth into John's neck harshly, feeling the gasp ripped from John's throat as it made the skin under his mouth shudder.

“Men, since I was fourteen, men from gigs, not so much,” John mumbled, hands tugging at James coat, trying to push it off his shoulders. “I was saving the outrageous oversexed behavior for when we hit it big.”

James snorted, suddenly shaking with laughter as he pulled back and looked over John's face, taking in every detail from his blue eyes to his red lips, the lower caught between his teeth as he stared at James, pupils blown wide.

“You're supposed to have fun when you're young,” James teased and John snorted.

“I'm not as young as I look,” he threw back, pressing his body tightly against James, rolling his hips in such a way that their cocks pressed together and James groaned.

“Is that your way of saying you know your way around the bedroom?” James chuckled, digging his fingers deeper into John's hair, lips curling into a smile as he saw John's absolutely filthy smirk.

“I'm going to blow your mind,” John said huskily and James rolled his eyes, dropping one arm to wrap around the younger man and pull him tight against his body, slowly walking them backwards toward the bed, both of them collapsing on it when John's knees hit the mattress.

“You're gorgeous,” John smiled, tugging at James' shirt and pulling it over his head when James lifted his arms.

“I'm old,” James chuckled, shivering when John's mouth trailed along his chest.

“You're not old, shut up,” John muttered, laughing.

“Bloody am,” James muttered, closing his eyes as John's hands trailed down his back to brush against the top of his jeans.

“How old?” John chuckled, sliding his fingers under the waistband of James' jeans, smiling at him, enjoying how their movements had slowed slightly, the first rush of desperation receding.

“Thirty seven,” James muttered and John grinned.

“Twenty seven.”

James pulled back, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking at John, searching his face, eyes wide.

“Bullshit,” he said after a moment. “You don't look more than twenty.”

“Brilliant, isn't it?” John chuckled, hooking a leg around James and pulling him down so they were pressed together, moaning at the delicious weight as he tilted James' head and kissed him deeply.

“You look like a bloody teenager,” James grumbled and John laughed loudly, rolling them over so he was straddling James, grinding down against him and grinning at James' groan.

“God, I can't wait to have you inside me,” James said huskily.

“Wait, you don't want to fuck me?” John asked, eyes wide.

“Well, I will if it's going to be a problem,” James smirked as he tugged John's shirt off and tossed it away. “But I'd rather fuck you with your cock in me.”

“Jesus,” John breathed, his breath catching as he dragged James forward to crash their lips together.

“No problems then?” James asked with a smirk as their lips separated again.

“God no, no problem, I'm just surprised,” John gasped, his skin burning where James' beard dragged along his neck, followed by his mouth and tongue. “Fuck!” he cried when James bit down on his collar bone, running his tongue over it a moment later.

“Why?” James asked huskily, running his tongue over the bite soothingly.

“I tend to pick a type...or rather a type tends to pick me,” John managed, arching against James' hands as they ran down his chest and pulled at his jeans, popping the button and pushing the zip down easily. “That type usually wants to top exclusively.”

“I've always been flexible,” James chuckled, pushing at John's jeans insistently. “And it's been far too long since I've been fucked.”

John just groaned, shucking his jeans quickly before tugging at James', leaving them both naked as he stretched across James and reached for the drawer, where he'd dumped lube, condoms, and a couple of toys as soon as he'd arrived the day before. James ran his hand over John's back as he stretched, gipping his ass tightly and massaging as John fumbled with the drawer, sliding back over James and kissing him deeply, flicking the lube open with one hand. He coated his fingers then trailed his hand down James' chest to wrap around his cock, running his slick hand up and down slowly before he dropped lower, spreading the lube around and pressing gently against James' hole.

James moaned into the kiss, his knees falling apart easily as John's hand teased him, one finger slowly breaching him and sliding in easily as far as it would go.

“Fuck yes,” James mumbled, pressing his hips down against John's hand and John chuckled, thrusting his finger a few times before adding a second. James writhed, throwing his head back as his hands tangled in John's hair and tugged with each movement of his hand. John breathed little gasps each time James tugged and soon he was pulling away to roll a condom on, before lining up and pushing in slowly.

“God, fuck,” James sighed as John slid all the way in, wrapping his legs around the younger man and holding him tightly. “Move,” he urged, digging his heels in. John chuckled and drew out before pushing back in slowly a few times, slowly picking up the pace.

“Good?” he managed to gasp, eyes held shut tightly and teeth digging into his lip as he moved, the tight heat surrounding his cock driving him wild.

“Fuck yes, so good,” James groaned. “Fucking move,” he demanded and John grinned, pulling out before slamming his hips back in, hard and fast, over and over until James was whimpering below him. John paused, getting his arms around James and rolled them. James groaned as the new angle cause John to go even deeper inside him and he rotated his hips in small circles, grinding down with each one. John grabbed his hips and planted his feet, thrusting up and drawing a long moan from James.

“You're fucking beautiful,” John mumbled, running one hand up James' chest, tracing patterns in between the dozens of freckles. He wanted to lick every single one, he wanted to find constellations in them, he wanted to find the stars in James' freckles.

“You're not so bad yourself,” James smirked, bracing his hands on John's chest and rising up, dropping his hips hard and ripping a gasp from them both.

“Jesus,” John managed as James began to ride him easily, his hips rolling as he rose and sank, John's hands tight on his hips. He managed to release one hand and trail around to grip James' cock, giving him a tight channel to thrust into as he moved. James moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“This own't last long if you do that,” he managed to gasp after John rolled his thumb around the head of James' cock.

“I want to see you,” John grinned and James groaned, letting go as he began to lose his rhythm. John tilted his hips, drawing a cry from James and he chuckled, pounding his hips up as James grabbed his shoulders and just held on.

“John,” he mumbled and John nodded, his own breath short.

“Come on, James, let me see you come,” he whispered and James shuddered his cock twitching right before he came, painting John's chest with long white ribbons as his muscles clamped down, drawing a long moan from John as he was pushed over into his own release. James collapsed on his chest, the mess between them until he got his breath back then he rolled to the side, staring at the ceiling and unable to wipe the grin off his face.

John dragged himself from the bed and chucked the condom, grabbing a cloth from the bathroom and cleaning them both before he collapsed back on the bed.

“Fuck that was amazing,” he sighed, curling up on James' chest. “You should stay.”

“Mmhmm,” James agreed, not really bothering with words as he settled further into the pillows.

“Can I take you out to breakfast?” John asked, slightly unsure of himself.

“Are you asking me on a date?” James chuckled, tampering the brief hint of panic the words brought.

“Yes?” John said and James grinned.

“Yeah, alright,” he shrugged, dropping a kiss to the top of John's head before they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [](http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/161099867969/okay-but-how-can-we-turn-this-into%22) 
> 
> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
